Quiero Casarme Contigo
by Bella1405
Summary: Edward e Isabella, dos chicos que se aman con locura, él cree que el momento de pedirle matrimonio ha llegado ¿Qué pasará cuando ella le diga que quiere una propuesta más original? ¿Qué hará Edward para que ella acepte? OS Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, Música de Bruno Mars (Marry you) Historia de mi autoría


Narrador Pov:

Edward Cullen aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, siempre había sido caracterizado por ser rebelde, grosero y poco cortés, pero eso nunca impidió que la mayoría de las chicas de la Universidad estuvieran detrás de él, ya que era un hombre muy guapo y bello, era alto, de cabello cobrizo, un color de cabello casi único, y sus ojos color verde como la esmeralda, hacían que más de una cayera a sus pies, la verdad a él no le interesaba ninguna de ellas, pero eso cambió cuando Isabella Swan, llegó a estudiar a la misma universidad de Edward, ella era una chica única, odiada por todo el grupo femenino de la universidad, ninguna de ellas podía aceptar el que Edward Cullen haya preferido a Isabella.

Isabella al principio rechazaba constantemente a Edward, aunque en el fondo ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward, sólo que le gustaba verle disgustado a este.

Al cabo de unos meses ellos dos se hicieron novios, eran una pareja algo singular, él no era el típico chico romántico y ella para nada era cursi o melodramática, más bien eran conocidos por ser, él por un chico rebelde y algo malhumorado y ella una chica egocéntrica y a veces algo terca.

Pero el amor es así, llega para quedarse y nunca más irse.

Han pasado ya cerca de 9 meses desde que Isabella y Edward están juntos, él cree que el momento para pedirle que sea su esposa ha llegado, se encuentra en la puerta del departamento que comparte juntos, muy nervioso, no es capaz de abrir la puerta, era sábado por la noche, Edward había tratado por todos los medios de retrasar este momento, aunque estaba 100% seguro por los sentimientos de Isabella hacia él, no podía evitar sentir miedo, armándose de valor entró al pequeño departamento, decidido a pedirle matrimonio al amor de su vida.

Entró sin dudarlo un segundo a su departamento, dejó su mochila en mueble de la pequeña sala, y se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar vio a su amada en la cama usando un short rojo que la hacía ver muy sexy, leyendo un libro, se veía muy concentrada en su lectura él sonrió al saber que ella era de él y de nadie más.

-Isabella, llegué- dijo él.

Isabella al escucharlo de inmediato alzó su mirada y sonrió al verlo en la puerta de la habitación.

Él se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba ella, mientras ella se hincaba en la cama para poder besarlo.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward se separo antes de lo esperado, por regla general un beso que empezaba así, apasionado, siempre terminaba en algo más.

Edward sonrió al ver la mueca en el rostro de Bella, y se arrodilló en frente de ella.

Bella lo miró confusa, aunque presentía lo que Edward estaba a punto de hacer, ella aún no podía creerlo.

Ante la mirada expectante de Bella, Edward empezó a hablar.

-Isabella Swan, me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo- dijo Edward con el anillo de compromiso en su mano, él miraba con una gran sonrisa a su novia, esperando su respuesta.

-No- dijo ella.

La sonrisa de Edward rápidamente desapareció.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no me amas?- dijo él con una voz que denotaba lo triste que estaba.

- Por supuesto que te amo, eso ni siquiera lo dudes- dijo Isabella, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Edward.

Entonces la sonrisa de Edward, volvió a instaurarse en su rostro, pero como sucedió antes, ésta desapareció, dando paso a un Edward muy confundido.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo él.

-Porque lo hiciste todo mal, viniste, te arrodillaste y me pediste matrimonio como miles de hombres lo han hecho antes, quiero que el día que me pidas ser tu esposa, lo hagas de una forma única y original, eso es todo- dijo tranquilamente ella, mientras salía de la habitación.

Edward se quedó ahí por un buen rato, muy confundido la verdad, hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos la que su novia le dio, al final él terminó sonriendo por las ocurrencias de Isabella.

….

….

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, en toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Isabella se había comportado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cosa que confundía más a Edward.

Edward estaba ya acostado en la cama de su habitación, pensativo, mientras que Isabella estaba en el baño, cepillándose los dientes.

Al salir esta se acomodó en la cama, abrazando fuertemente a su novio, abrazo que fue muy bien correspondido.

Esa noche tanto Edward como Isabella, durmieron intranquilos, Edward porque no sabía la forma correcta para pedirle matrimonio a Isabella, y ella por no saber si hizo mal o no en rechazar a Edward.

…

…

La siguiente semana, transcurrió de la forma más normal que se pueden imaginar, tanto Edward como Isabella actuaban muy normales, o eso aparentaban, porque cada uno tenía su lucha interior, debido a la propuesta de Edward la semana pasada.

Isabella aún recordaba claramente las palabras de sus amigas.

"_¿Cómo pudiste rechazarlo? ¿Acaso estás loca?"_ había dicho su amiga Rosalie, dado que ella hubiera deseado que su novio le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a ella.

"_¿Por qué no aceptaste?"_ Había preguntado Alice, mucho más tranquila.

Isabella simplemente había dicho que era porque quería algo más original que eso, cosa que a sus amigas les causó algo de gracia.

Claro que Edward no había dejado de pensar en lo mismo durante toda la semana, pensó más una y mil maneras de pedirle matrimonio, pero todas al final terminaban por no gustarle.

Pero él tenía una idea, quizá no tan genial como él esperaba pero aún así lo haría pediría matrimonio a Isabella esta misma noche.

Él lo tenía todo preparado, y esperaba que las cosas resultasen como quería

Edward había quedado con Isabella y sus amigos para encontrarse en un bar muy cercano a su departamento.

….

….

Eran ya las siete, Isabella junto con sus amigos habían llegado al lugar, Edward no aparecía aún y eso inquietaba un poco a Isabella, dado que él ya debería haber llegado. Habían decidido sentarse y pedir sus comidas mientras esperaban a Edward.

Según parecía hoy en la noche habría una presentación musical, dado que estaba todo muy arreglado en el escenario.

Isabella conversaba muy animada con sus amigas, cuando al regresar su mirada al escenario se sorprendió mucho al ver quién iba a tocar.

-Hola, bueno primero que nada muy buenas noches todos ustedes, hoy quiero dedicar a Isabella, mi novia, esta canción, que la verdad no es mucho mi estilo, pero todo sea por ver a mi novia feliz, levántate cariño deja que todos te miren- dijo Edward por el micrófono.

Isabella con una sonrisa avergonzada y una mirada amenazante hacia Edward, se levantó.

Éste sonrió y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

-Esto es para ti, amor- dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a cantar.

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
**Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you**.

Edward miraba fijamente a los ojos de Isabella, mientras interpretaba la canción Bruno Mars, con su guitarra.

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of  
cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.**

Tanto Edward como Isabella sabían que eso era cierto.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
****If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

Edward abruptamente terminó de tocar y cantar, se levantó y claramente dijo por el micrófono.

-¿Isabella quieres venir un momento, por favor?- dijo mirándola, no sólo él si no todo el público.

Ella algo dudosa, se levantó de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa subió al escenario, ignorando las miradas asesinas de algunas chicas.

Cuando Edward estuvo en frente de Isabella, dijo:

-Me pediste algo original, y aquí lo tienes- se arrodilló en ese momento- Isabella ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?- pidió Edward suplicante.

Isabella no encontraba su voz, y mucho menos lo iba a hacer con tanta gente a su alrededor.

Así que simplemente asintió con su cabeza sin perder la mirada de Edward en ningún momento.

Éste feliz por su respuesta, se levantó del suelo, puso el anillo en el dedo de Isabella y rápidamente la agarró de su cintura, de manera posesiva pero a la vez tierna, para Isabella.

-Gracias- dijo él tiernamente.

-De nada- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa pícara.

Él también sonrió y la besó, la besó con mucho amor, Isabella no se quedó atrás, de inmediato correspondió al beso.

Para ellos en ese momento no importó nada, ni el hecho de que más de una persona los mirase, ellos se amaban, se iban a casar, y no había nada más importante que eso en estos momentos.

**Hola que tal mi querido público, aquí me tienen con otra de mis locuras, Jajajaja que tal, les gustó? Si es así dejen un comentario, muchas gracias, en serio, bueno esperando que se animen dejándome sus opiniones sobre este On-Shot, me despido.**

**PD: Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!**


End file.
